robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Roulette Killer
The Case of The Roulette Killer It seemed at first like something not worth writing down. It was just someone killing in games. Someone leaving a symbol. But when my friend, fetherkirby2, lost his account to a maniac who I call "The Roulette Killer", I knew it was much more than just a joke. I first found out about "The Roulette Killer" at a game called The Streets. Here's a link to the game. https://www.roblox.com/games/455366377/The-Streets First, I'll give some backstory to this "Roulette Killer". You see, at the game The Streets, you can buy spray paint. And you can kill people, cripple them, and kidnap them. I found many innocent ROBLOXians on certain spots of the map, and sprayed on a wall next to them was a symbol. A roulette wheel (from a casino game) with a bullet chamber in the middle, (from the dangerous game Russian Roulette). There was one bullet in the chamber, with an 'R' on it. And there were two roulette tools that were going through the top of the symbol and through the middle. Like a cross. The Roulette Killer targets AFK players at The Streets. He cripples innocent ROBLOXians, and drags them to certain spots of the map, spraying his symbol. He pretends to leave, and when the victim starts trying to escape, he usually jumps down and lands on them, finally finishing them off. My friend was a victim of this 'Roulette Killer'. Fetherkirby2 was AFK at The Streets. When he finally came back to screen, he found himself in a dirty bathroom. He had clicked the open window button and crawled out, but he was shot down. Annoyed, he reset and soon left the game. Later in the day, he got a message from an account called "PresidentNicholson". If you look up this account now, you'll find that it's terminated. It's almost as if the account was terminated right after it sent the message. Well... The message had a link to a game. In the game was one of those "enter your password for ROBUX" scams. My friend should've been smarter. He filled out his information, and soon lost his account. My friend told me all of this over discord. What's strange about this whole thing is that right after my friend told me all of this, I started to see the roulette symbol all over the map whenever I played The Streets. I've checked the player list to see if I recognize any of the names. Everyone on the list looked normal. Perhaps The Roulette Killer has apprentices. People he sends to games to kill for him. Now, this is the interesting part. I sent my cousin to the same server I found the victims in on the same day. Apparently the Roulette Killer was still in this server. I wanted my cousin to discover the true identity of The Roulette Killer, so he got his camera on. Note: All other parts of the footage has been cut out, as we've only kept the part which may lead us to Roulette's identity. Here's a video clip my cousin recorded. Now, if you watched the video, you'll notice my cousin sees the symbol. He then runs down and catches someone spraying the wall with spray paint. My cousin chases after the mysterious figure, but the figure locks himself inside a house, sprays something inside, and could've escaped out the back, or hid in the bathroom and left the game, right as my cousin comes around back, enters the house, and sees what's on the wall. This is what was sprayed on the wall. I believe that this was the killer, because... Why else would he run? And... The spray paint. Could this picture perhaps be a clue to the killer's true identity? The picture states that his name is Terry. If you check fetherkirby2 (my friend who got his account stolen)'s profile, you'll see that his blurb now reads: "Property of T". Terry begins with a T. This is why I believe my friend lost his account to The Roulette Killer. And here's our biggest clue to Roulette's true identity. The pictures of the Roulette Killer spraying the wall and running inside a house. The only person we know who knows the true identity of The Roulette Killer is my cousin's friend's baby brother, who sat by the computer my cousin was sitting at before he went AFK, while at his friend's house. By the time my cousin got back to the screen, the baby brother was still sitting there, and my cousin had been dragged to a secluded part of the map, with the symbol sprayed. Only a baby, who can't even talk, knows who this maniac is, as he saw who was dragging my cousin. The killer appears to have a pale white face with a black hat and black suit. If you look closely, it may even look like he's wearing a business suit. So his name's Terry, apparently, and he stole my best friend's account. Please. If you have any idea who this is, inform me right away. The Roulette Killer Name: Terry Age: Unknown Known Relationships: Possible Apprentices. M.O. : Find AFK players, drags them to secluded parts of the map, sprays roulette symbol, kills them when they come back to screen and try to escape. Look: Pale white face, oversized black hat, and black business suit Status: Active Last Seen: The Streets, 11/18/17 First Seen: The Streets, 11/16/17 PART 2: https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Return_of_The_Roulette_Killer